Relationships Of Many
by PrinnyOfTheYear
Summary: Chapter 8 is up! Kaorin finds out about Yomi and Sakaki...not good! Cleaning up the chapters a bit here and working on chapter 9! Putting a lot of thought into this one! Going on Hiatus guys. just no creative juices flowing for this story now...sorry!
1. The Beginning

Relationships Of Many

The Beginning!

"Hey Sakaki-san!" Chiyo said.

Chiyo-chan, the child prodigy, ran up to meet the lover of all things cute, Sakaki.

"Oh Chiyo-chan…how are you?" Sakaki said.

"I'm great!" Chiyo answered with a smile, "I'm heading to get some medicine for my father. He has a headache…what about you?"

"Oh I'm going to the train station to meet Yomi-san. She's coming back from Hokkaido today and I'm going to meet with her" Sakaki answered.

"Yomi-san is coming back today? I never knew that! Tell her I said hi alright?" Chiyo said.

"I will Chiyo tell your father I hope he gets well!" Sakaki answered. "Okay!" Chiyo ran off towards town.

At the train station Yomis' train came into view and Sakaki smiled. As the train came to a stop Sakaki looked for Yomi.

"Hey Sakaki! What are you doing here?" Yomi asked.

"Oh meeting you here. How was Hokkaido?" Sakaki asked.

"It was great! I had tons of fun! Tomo's going to be so jealous though" Yomi answered. They both laughed.

"Need any help with your stuff Yomi-san?" Sakaki asked.

"Why sure Sakaki that's nice of you!"Yomi said as she hugged Sakaki.

As she pulled away from the hug Sakaki felt Yomi brush her lips against Sakakis cheek with what seemed like a small kiss. Sakaki blushed as this happened and picked up Yomis things.

"U-uh Yomi-Chan?" Sakaki started to say.

"Yeah Sakaki?" Yomi asked and looked at Sakaki.

"N-never mind…" Sakaki said. They both walked down the stairs from the station and walked towards Yomis house.

"Was that…a kiss? Why did she kiss me?" Sakaki thought and blushed.

Yomi looked over at Sakaki and thought "Oh crap I hope she didn't figure out that earlier was a kiss…"

"So uh…what was Hokkaido like Yomi-chan?" Sakaki asked.

"It was beautiful Sakaki, absolutely beautiful. I bathed in the hot springs, ate some crabs and salmon stew, and went sightseeing. I loved it there." Yomi said.

"Although," she continued, "I wish you were there with me. I always seem to love hanging out with you Sakaki-chan."

Sakaki blushed. "R-really?" Sakaki asked.

Yomi nodded and kissed Sakakis' cheek again.

"A…kiss? Yomi…what are these kisses about?" Sakaki asked.

Yomi blushed and mouthed something that Sakaki couldn't make out.

"I don't…understand Yomi-chan…" Sakaki said.

Yomi looked to see if anyone was around. "I love you Sakaki-chan…" Yomi said.

Sakaki blushed but was kind of confused at the same time. "I…don't…how…"

Sakaki couldn't find what she wanted to ask.

"I'm…sorry Sakaki…I…didn't know what came over me…" Yomi said as they kept walking.

They got to Yomis house and brought her things inside. "Thanks Sakaki-chan. I'll see ya tomorrow right?" Yomi asked.

"Y-yeah…I guess so Yomi-san" Sakaki nodded slightly confused.

Yomi gently hugged Sakaki and blushed.

"Be careful walking home ok?" Yomi said.

"Thanks Yomi-san I will," Sakaki said, waved goodbye, then walked home.


	2. Tomo's Feelings

Relationships Of Many Chapter 2

Sakaki was puzzled about the day before. "I'm so confused…does Yomi-san love me? Or am I just going crazy? Well…only one way to find out…" She thought to herself and she walked to Yomis house.

As for Yomi… "I'm hoping Sakaki comes over so I can explain everything…" She sighed laying on her bed. "But…why Sakaki? Why do I feel so giddy around her? I mean I hardly ever hang out with her…mostly hang out with Tomo and I know Tomo likes me but…grrr my head hurts from all this…"

Suddenly there was a knock on Yomis door. She got up and answered it.

"Oh Sakaki! What are you doing here?" Sakaki stood at Yomis door blushing,

"I came to talk to you about something…"

Yomi nodded. "Well then…come on in!"

For a while they both just sat down. They looked up a couple times and blushed but always looked away.

"Yomi? D-did you mean what you said yesterday about you loving me?"

"Sakaki…I think I do love you. A lot…you're just so cute…hell you're the hottest girl in school! You're tall, beautiful, are shy which I love in girls, you're good at sports, and you care about things a lot. I want you as my girlfriend Sakaki…"

Yomi blushed and looked down at her feet embarrassed a bit. Sakaki came over and hugged Yomi.

"Yomi-chan…as much as I don't really know why you love me…I'll be your girlfriend. After all those things you said about me…I couldn't just let you be alone." Sakaki said with a blush.

Yomi started to cry and she ran into Sakakis arms. "T-thank you so much S-sakaki! I love you so much and I want to be with you for a long time!"

Yomi looked into Sakakis eyes and blushed. She kissed Sakaki and wrapped her arms around her.

Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere. "Hey Yomi! How wa…" It was Tomo Takino who had, once again, jumped in through Yomis window instead of using her door. "Y-yomi? S-sakaki? W-whats going on?"

Tomo was shocked at what was happening in front of her eyes. "Wha…What the hell? What is going on here!" Tomo yelled.

"T-tomo? Can't you ever use the damn door?" Yomi yelled. "I don't care about that now! What are you two doing?" Tomo was so mad about what was going on.

"What does it look like you idiot? Sakaki and I were kissing!" Yomi yelled at Tomo. "So what? You guys are like…dating now or something?" Tomo asked a little upset.

Sakaki and Yomi both nodded blushing.

"Great…that's what I was afraid of" Tomo said. "Damn you Yomi" Tomo thought, "Why did you have to choose Sakaki over me? Don't you see that I love you?"

Yomi seemed to sense Tomo's sadness. "Tomo are you alright?" She went to hug Tomo but Tomo backed away. "No I'm not and it's all thanks to you Yomi!" Tomo yelled with tears in her eyes.

Yomi was caught completely off guard by what Tomo said and stepped back a bit. "Tomo-san? Just tell us what's wrong please?" Sakaki asked.

Tomo turned around obviously furious with Sakaki and Yomi but sad at the same time. "No. Yomi should already know what I'm so mad about but she's too much of a bitch to understand!" Tomo yelled upset and ran out of Yomis house.

"Sakaki," Yomi said, "We have to go after her. If I know Tomo as well as I do then she'll be thinking of doing something stupid. If we don't stop her she will do it."

Sakaki nodded showing she understood what Yomi said and they both ran off to catch Tomo.


	3. Osaka And Kagura Help

Relationships Of Many Chapter 3

"Ah what a nice day!" Osaka said as she walked down the sidewalk. "Ah wonder what Chiyo-chans doin' today?" She said to herself.

She then spotted a familiar face sitting on the corner of the sidewalk. It was Tomo who, after what happened at Yomis, was crying her eyes out.

"Tomo-chan? What's wrong goin' on? I've never seen you cry like that before!" Osaka said.

"W-who asked you Osaka? If you wanna know go ask Yomi and her new "girlfriend" Sakaki!" Tomo said still crying like mad.

"Whoa what's all this racket?" A voice from behind asked. It was Kagura the sporty girl in the group.

"Somethin' happened with Yomi, Sakaki, and Tomo but I can' figure out what…" Osaka said puzzled. "Oh really? Seriously Tomo what happened? Yomi and Sakaki were worried to death about you! I just saw them trying to find you!" Kagura said.

"Oh it's nothing except Yomi kissed Sakaki instead of me!" Tomo yelled and got up trying to run away again. Kagura grabbed her arm and wouldn't let Tomo go.

"Let me go Kagura before I hurt you!" Tomo yelled. "Ha don't even think about it! I'm not letting you go until you calm down!" Kagura yelled back.

Tomo was furious. "Calm down? CALM DOWN! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM KAGURA! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS GOING OUT WITH SOMEONE ELSE!"

Tomo was furious and with her free hand she punched Kagura right in the stomach. Osaka tries to calm Tomo down.

"Tomo-chan…" Osaka said, "Yomi's goin' out with Sakaki huh? Why don't you just tell Yomi-chan your feelings for her?"

Tomo looked at Osaka still a little mad but calmed down a bit. "I…I can't…. it's too hard for me to do…and what's the point when Yomi and Sakaki love each other?" Tomo said and sighed.

Kagura finally was able to regain her strength after Tomos punch. "Tomo…that's not the Tomo we all know…the Tomo we know wouldn't be nervous about telling someone something!" Kagura said.

Osaka nodded. "Ah agree with ya Kagura-chan! Besides…if you tell Yomi-chan your feelings for her then maybe she'd go with you instead!" Tomo blushed a bit.

"I…I'd love that soooo much! Ya know what Osaka? You're right! I think she would! If she does go with me then Sakaki will be all yours Kagura! I've seen you with Sakaki before…you always seem to be blushing with her…"

Kagura blushed… "W-what? I…I don't l-like Sakaki! We're just friends!" Osaka and Tomo looked at Kagura… "Oh judging by that blush I beg to differ Kagura!" Tomo said and chuckled.

"Don't make me punch you too Tomo…but yanno? I actually have had a small crush on Sakaki for a while but it hasn't been much more than that…besides I didn't think Sakaki was into that kind of stuff…" Kagura answered still blushing.

"Well hey girl let's help each other out with this relationship stuff!" Tomo yelled into Kaguras ear. "Ow…" Kagura rubbed her ear.

"Oops…sorry about that!" Tomo said. Kagura punched Tomo in the arm. "Hey! What was that for!" Tomo asked. "That was from before! BAKA!" Kagura yelled.

"Oh…yeah…sorry…" Tomo said. They all laughed. "So where did you see Yomi and Sakaki at?" Tomo asked.

"Oh at Chiyo-chans house. She invited us over there today!" Kagura said happily. "Yay we're goin to Chiyo-chans house again!" Osaka said as she started walking.

Suddenly a guy walked right in front of Osaka and she bumped into him and they both fell down. "Ow…I'm sorry" Osaka said as she got up.

"Oh it's ok. Are you alright Kasuga-san?" the boy asked. "K-kasuga-san? Kagura and Tomo asked.

"How…did you know that was my name?" Osaka asked as she looked up at the boy. He was about as tall as she was, short brown hair, brown eyes, and a really cute face.

"Oh sorry I never introduced myself. The name is Arima Satoshi. I've lived next to you for a year but ah never got the courage to come over and talk to you…" the boy said and blushed.

"Arima? Wow that's a cute name…hold on a second…you sound like you're from Osaka…" Osaka said. "That's because ah am from Osaka." Arima said. "and there's something else I need to tell ya…ah've had a crush on you since I first saw you…

Osaka fell in love for the first time…she couldn't stop staring and thinking about this boy who just randomly showed up and told her he loved her.

* * *

**Alrighty! heres Chapter 3! yeah Osaka met a guy named Arima...got the name from Yukinos boyfriend in Kare Kano if yall have seen that! XD well i'm gonna start the next chapter! hope yall like it!**


	4. Chiyo's House!

Relationships Of Many Chapter 4

Note:I DO Own Azumanga Daioh...Just Volume 1 really...

* * *

"Osaka! Hello?" Tomo snapped Osaka out of her…train of thought. "Oh gome Tomo-chan. I got distracted…" Osaka replied.

"Sure did…lets get over to Chiyo-chans!" Tomo said punching the air above her. "You sure are in a good mood now Tomo! That's the spirit! So what are you gonna tell Yomi?" Kagura asked.

"Yomi! I love you! That's what I'll say!" Tomo said with tons of energy punching the air again. "Okay! Let's go then! Arima-san would you like to come along?" Osaka said.

"Sure Kasuga-san. So wait this Chiyo-chan girl…how old is she?" Arima asked. "Oh she's only 13 but she's like super smart!" Tomo said.

"13 and graduated from high school? Wow…she must be smart!" Arima said and laughed.

They walked and got to Chiyo's house, which was just a block away.

Arima stood still in Chiyo-chan's front yard. "I-it's huge!" He said shocked. "Yeah same thing we said the first time we saw it!" Kagura said. "Anyway let's go in!"

"Ah Osaka-san! Tomo-san! Kagura-san! and…who's this?" Chiyo was wondering about whom this guy was she had never seen before.

"Oh this is Arima-kun. He's apparently Osaka's neighbor!" Tomo said. "Are Yomi and Sakaki-san here yet?"

"Hai! They're in my living room!" Chiyo-chan said with a smile. "Not making out I hope…" Tomo said softly.

They all walked into Chiyo's living room and saw Yomi and Sakaki sitting next to each other holding hands. Tomo sat down and couldn't take her eyes off of Yomi.

"Hey guys! Just in time!" Yomi said. "Hey Tomo…you alright?" She was hoping Tomo was feeling better after before.

"Yeah I guess I am…" Tomo said with a sigh. "Anyway I think Tomo has something to say to you Yomi." Kagura said.

Yomi looked at Tomo and Tomo looked back and blushed. "Uh…yeah but I'm…not…eh…" Tomo wasn't sure what she was going to say.

"Come on Tomo! Where is that spirit from before? Don't tell me the famous Wildcat Tomo Takino is afraid of saying her feelings!" Kagura said. "Yeah go for it Tomo-chan! Ah believe in ya!" Osaka added.

Tomo gulped and tried to think of what exactly she was going to say to Yomi. "What am I going to say?" She thought, "I can't just say…Yomi I love you…she's with Sakaki-san and…she'd never go out with me after all the things I have said over the years."

Yomi looked at Tomo and knew that Tomo was afraid of saying her feelings out loud. Then Yomi had an idea…

"Tomo can I talk to for a second…out here?" Yomi said and pulled Tomo's arm. "I…I guess so Yomi…" Tomo wasn't sure what Yomi was thinking.

"Alright out with it Takino. You better tell me what you are thinking otherwise I'm going to beat it out of you." Yomi said very seriously. "Alright! I'll tell ya Yomi! The…the truth is…I l-l-lov…love you…" Tomo said blushing like crazy.

Yomi looked at Tomo in disbelief. "You love me Tomo? But I don't get it…you've always made cracks and said things to me…how is it you love me? I don't believe you." Yomi said shaking your head.

"Y-yomi? You don't believe me? B-but…" Tomo was shocked and upset at the same time. "It's the truth! She does!" Kagura appeared right behind Tomo putting her arm around Tomo's shoulder.

"K-kagura?" Tomo looked at Kagura for a second. "You should have seen her earlier Yomi…she had so much energy and was like 'I'm going to tell her I love her!'" Kagura said with a smile.

"No kidding? W-wow Tomo…I'm so flattered but…ya know I'm with Sakaki-san…and…" Yomi said but Kagura interrupted her. "We know Yomi but still…who has been with you all these years? Who's been by your side? Who's hung around ya like bees to flowers? Tomo that's who!"

Surprised with Kagura's words Tomo hugged Yomi. "It's true Yomi…I've been your friend all these years because…" Tomo started to say. "You've been blackmailing me Tomo…with that stupid baby picture!" Yomi said a bit angry.

"No Yomi…I've just been…too afraid to say how I feel about you. I've always envied you. You're smart, cute, nice, and care about things…unlike me. I'm always too hyper and stuff…" Tomo replied

"See Yomi?" Kagura said, "Tomo loves you a lot…she may not have acted like she did but she does and now you see that." Yomi nodded. "But I'm still with Sakaki so…I'm sorry Tomo…" Yomi walked back into Chiyo's living room.

Tomo started to cry…as much as she tried to hold it back she couldn't. Kagura looked at Tomo and gave her a small hug. "Now now Tomo…don't worry I have a plan to help you get Sakaki and Yomi apart…" Kagura winked at Tomo who looked at her.

"R-really?" Tomo said still sobbing a bit. Kagura nodded. "Yeah but it may be risky…if we do it and Yomi finds out then she might not go with you…" Kagura said. "That's ok…so what is it?"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long guys...i've been busy and stuff. and yeah i know it might be a bit cheesy and stuff for Tomo but hey it's a story lol! chapter 5 will be up soon! XD**


	5. Kagura and Tomo!

Relationships Of Many Chapter 5!

"Well?" Tomo asked Kagura. "Well what? Oh the plan? Um let's see…oh I know. Ok well later on when Sakaki wants to go home I'll uh…kinda flirt with her a bit"

"Ooh that's good Kagura! And lemme guess…you're gonna kiss her right?" Tomo said smiling. "W-what? W-well yeah actually…I'll try to get Sakakis mind off of Yomi so that you can figure a way to get her heart. Still like I said there is a risk to this…if they can see through what we are planning there is a chance that they might not like it and forget about us…" Kagura said.

"I don't care…I just want to be with Yomi now…I love her more than anything Kagura…" Tomo said crying again.

Kagura wiped Tomo's tear from her eye and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. "Hey now Tomo…I said enough of that alright? I don't want to see ya cry again ya hear me?" Kagura said.

"W-what was the kiss for though?" Tomo asked puzzled. Kagura blushed lightly. "Oh ya know…just to make you feel better" Kagura answered. "Whoa get a grip on yourself Kagura…you can't go kissing other girls even if she is one that you like" Kagura thought.

"Okay thanks Kagura you're so nice!" Tomo said hugging her. Kagura blushed again… "Wow Tomo can be really sweet sometimes! I'm wondering why Yomi doesn't like her…" Kagura thought to herself again.

"Okay so what first?" Tomo asked. "Well…we need to get Yomi and Sakaki away from each other first…I have a plan for that but…I don't know what to do after that…" Kagura answered.

"Well I have to go guys I'll see you later Yomi-chan!" Sakaki said giving Yomi a deeply passionate kiss. "Well hey this works haha" Kagura said.

"Hey Sakaki! I'll walk you home alright?" Kagura said. "Uh sure Kagura-san…" Sakaki said and nodded. Kagura looked back and winked at Tomo before her and Sakaki left. "Okay think Tomo! What are you gonna do to make Yomi love you?" Tomo thought to herself.

She sat down next to Yomi and looked at her. "So Yomi I wanna know…why Sakaki-san?" "What? Oh I don't know really…I just can't help but love her…she's a really shy girl but she's caring and sweet…"

"I can be sweet and caring Yomi! I can be more sweet and caring than Sakaki-san!" Tomo said. "Tomo you are sweet" Yomi said hugging Tomo, "but you're just not my type really. I'm sorry but Sakaki is my girlfriend and I can't just break up with her to be with a girl who I don't match…"

This made Tomo break into tears yet again. "What the hell Yomi! We've been together for years and you can't even accept my love for you? I guess being your friend all this time was for nothing…be happy with Sakaki…I don't care anymore." She said and got up, ran out of Chiyo's house, and towards her house.

Meanwhile, Kagura was trying to find a way into Sakaki's heart. "So uh Sakaki…how did this Yomi thing start?" Kagura asked. Sakaki looked at her and blushed a bit.

"Well I met her at the train station when she came back from Hokkaido and we were walk…then she told me she loved me." Sakaki said. "Kinda cheesy if you ask me but that's cool I guess." Kagura said. "Anyway to tell you the truth…I kinda have had a crush on you myself for some time now…" She blushed.

Sakaki looked at her. "Wow does everyone have a crush on me or just you and Yomi?" She asked. "I don't know but I can't see why people would NOT have a crush on you. You're so cute and cool." Kagura said blushing again. "Awww thanks Kagura-san but…Yomi is the only girl for me. I know you care about me but I'm with Yomi…"

She bowed at Kagura "I'm sorry Kagura-san." Sakaki said and walked off leaving Kagura confused. "Great" She thought, "Now what am I supposed to tell Tomo? Well I better go tell her the bad news…" She walked off towards Tomo's house.

Tomo was at home however she was not in a bad news mood. Kagura knocked on her door. "Tomo? You there girl?" She asked. "Go away Kagura…I don't care about Yomi anymore…I don't care what happened with Sakaki." Tomo said on the other side of her door.

"Oh well…I guess you wouldn't care that Sakaki won't break up with Yomi then." Kagura said. Tomo opened the door. "Yomi said the same thing about Sakaki…" Kagura took off her shoes and walked inside.

"Hey Tomo…do you think that you should give up with Yomi and move on to someone else?" Kagura asked. "I don't know…I think I'm just going to give up on love…" Tomo replied sighing.

Kagura hugged Tomo. "Awww now don't do that Tomo. You're too sweet…you'll find someone." Tomo looked into Kagura's eyes. "R-really? You think I'm sweet Kagura?" Tomo and Kagura blushed.

"Yeah…actually I have had a small crush on you to tell you the truth but…I've never told you because I thought you'd make fun of me" Kagura replied blushing redder.

"Kagura why would I make fun of you? It's my job to make fun of Yomi not you hun." Kagura suddenly gave Tomo a kiss. Tomo sighed as they pulled away from it. "W-wow Kagura….you're an amazing kisser yanno?" She said. "T-thanks but you're better Tomo. So maybe we were meant to be together instead?" Tomo kissed Kagura again. "I guess so love." She replied.

Meanwhile, Sakaki and Yomi were talking on the phone to each other. "Say Yomi-san…you wanna go to a movie tonight?" Sakaki asked. "What…like a date?" Yomi said blushing. "Y-yeah…" Sakaki said kinda embarrassed.

"Of course Sakaki!" Yomi said happily. "Alright lets meet at 7:00 alright Yomi-chan?" Sakaki said. "Sure!" Yomi replied.


	6. The Movies!

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Azumanga...if i did then believe me it would have been a LOT longer than it is XD

* * *

Relationships Of Many Chapter 6!

"Hey Sakaki!" Yomi yelled running. Sakaki looked at Yomi, smiling and blushing. Yomi was in a very long dress that sparkled in the light. "W-wow Yomi-san…you look beautiful…I'm speechless…" Sakaki said shyly.

"Why thank you Sakaki!" Yomi said and then kissed her. "You look great too."

"So what movie are we going to see Yomi-san?" Sakaki asked. "Oh it's a movie I think you'll like…" Yomi said. Sakaki blushed and immediately thought of the kitten movie she saw on the commercial.

They walked into the movie theater, bought their tickets, and walked into where the movie was playing.

The previews went by and then the actual movie came on. "Scary Movie 4?" Sakaki asked. "Yeah! It's hilarious. I've seen it like 5 times and loved it more each time! It's like…a spoof on actually horror movies!" Yomi said laughing. "Oh…"

About halfway through the movie Yomi was bothered by someone with their foot on the back of her chair. "Hey put your foot down!" She said. "Calm down Yomi!" said a familiar voice. "T-Tomo? What are you doing here?" Yomi asked.

"Kagura and I are on a date like you of course!" Tomo said. Yomi was shocked. "D-Date?!" Yomi said. "Yeah! You have Sakaki-san so I have Kagura!" Tomo said as she clinged to Kagura. "Yup!" Kagura said blushing dark red.

Afterwards they walked out of the movie. "Th-that was a bit stupid…what was the point of it?" Sakaki asked. "No point! They just made it for fun silly!" Yomi said hugging Sakaki.

Tomo and Kagura walked out with Tomo still clinging to Kagura. "Don't think I've ever laughed that hard in my life! " Tomo said.

They all walked along until they got to Yomi's street. "Well it was fun guys! I've better head home to eat. I'm starving!" Yomi said. "Well you hardly ever eat Yomi…you're too skinny!" Tomo said.

Yomi hit Tomo on the head. "What was that for Yomi?" Tomo asked. "Baka…." Yomi said. Kagura and Sakaki laughed. Yomi waved and headed off for home.

Kagura and Sakaki both lived near each other neighborhoods but instead of walking with each other, Kagura walked with Tomo. "See ya in school tomorrow Sakaki!" Kagura said.

Sakaki nodded and walked towards home. "Hey Kagura! Wanna sleep over tonight?" Tomo asked happily. "Sure! Never slept over someones house…well except for Chiyo-chan's summer home but that's different." Kagura said.

They both walked towards Tomo's house with Tomo spinning around a few times every few feet. "Say, I don't think I've ever seen your house Tomo…is it nice?" Kagura asked. "Oh yeah! Waaaaay better than Chiyo-chans! Not as big but still better!" Tomo said laughing.

* * *

Well it's finally up! i know it took so long but...I'VE BEEN SO BUSY! cry Work and school and shtuff...oh well this one is a quick chapter i know. already halfway through chapter 7! YAY! well...thats all for now...XD 


	7. Tomo's House!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Azumanga...i do, however, own a dvd of Azumanga...dunno if that counts...**

**Hey guys and gals! sorry this wasn't posted earlier...too much computer issues with it not downloading to my computer and such. After a long wait here ish chapter 7! YAY XD anyway i'll try hard to get chapter 8 posted...and as for the reviews...can you leave longer ones from now on? having serious writers block lately and i want to get up to at least 13 chapters(which is my birthday date). Oh and happy late birthday to me! it was January 13th for those who didn't know haha**

* * *

Relationships Of Many Chapter 7

"I'm home!" Tomo yelled, "Come on in Kagura!" "Oh hello Tomo and…who's this?" Mrs. Takino said.

"I'm Kagura ma'am. I'm Tomo's friend…" Kagura said. "Girlfriend, Kagura…" Tomo said poking Kagura.

"Girlfriend?! No way!!!!" Mrs. Takino said shocked, "My daughter has a girlfriend! Wow oh wow! How exciting!"

"What's with all the yelling here?" said two voices from the kitchen. "Something about Tomo having a girlfriend?" It was Tomo's older brother and father.

"Yup! Here she is!" Tomo said hugging Kagura.

"Oh! Well isn't she cute! Cuter than you were at their age hun." Mr. Takino said to his wife. Kagura blushed a bit rubbing the back of her head. "T-thank you…" she said.

"Ugh was dad just flirting with your girlfriend Tomo? That's disturbing…" Tomo's brother said.

"I actually have to agree with you Yuki…which is weird…" Tomo said.

"Oh come on now…I wasn't flirting I was just stating the truth!" Mr. Takino said.

"Anyway! Mom can Kagura sleep over?" Tomo asked. "Now Tomo you know it's a school night…but I guess so as long as you guys behave," Mrs. Takino said winking at Kagura who blushed at the thought of what she meant..

"Oooh! I'd love to see stuff like that," Yuki said which prompted a punch in the arm from both Kagura and Tomo. "I was only kidding…" Yuki said rubbing his arm.

"Oh, Kagura mind if I talk with you for a minute alone?" Mrs. Takino said. "Sure…" Kagura replied. They walked into the Takinos kitchen.

"Alright heres how it goes. I'm not against the girl dating girl thing…hell I'm into girls still! But I don't want anything happening that will make this uncomfortable with our families alright?" Mrs. Takino said. "Uncomfortable? Like…oh no! Never! Don't worry about that ma'am." Kagura said nervously.

"Good…now that we have that cleared up I need to say something else…I'm totally jealous of Tomo now…she has such a hot girlfriend! I never found anyone like you back in high school…even in college!" Mrs. Takino said giggling.

Kagura blushed deep red. "T-thank you very much," She said bowing. "So I take it you're bi, right?" Mrs. Takino asked.

Kagura really hadn't thought about it all that much. "I…guess so…I'm more of a tomboy so I guess…I don't know really. I've always been into girls to some extent but…ugh now I'm confusing myself." Kagura said holding her head.

"Oh don't worry. You're still unsure and that's alright. I had trouble figuring out what I was back in college…I was hanging out with more girls and doing uh…anyway! Yeah, I thought I was fully into girls but then Kazuto came into my life and lets just say…I've still never grown away from girls to tell you the truth…" Mrs. Takino said.

"Wow that's an interesting story ma'am." Kagura said blushing. "Oh not really. And just call me Tohru okay?" Mrs. Takino said winking. "We're bonding…how sweet," Mrs. Takino said smiling.

"Mom! Kagura! What's taking you guys so long?" Tomo yelled into the kitchen. "Sorry hun!" Kagura and Mrs. Takino said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed. "That was awkward." Kagura said. "Nah" Mrs. Takino said.

Later that night at dinner…

"So whatcha make tonight mom?" Tomo asked. "Oh it's your favorite Tomo!" Mrs. Takino said putting Tomo's dish on the table. "YAY! It's Takoyaki!" Tomo said happily.

"Takoyaki? Where'd you find Takoyaki here in Tokyo?" Yuki asked. "Oh I got the recipe from my friend, Aya Kasuga." Mrs. Takino said.

"Kasuga?" Tomo and Kagura thought to themselves. "Say does this woman have a daughter?" Tomo asked.

"Yes her name is Ayumu. Everyone in her class seems to call her Osaka though…" Mrs. Takino said. "Such a nice girl she is…seems a little spacey too though…"

"OSAKA! You know Osaka?" Tomo yelled surprised. "Y-yeah…how do you know her?" Mrs. Takino asked.

"Tomo was the one who gave Osaka her nickname. Oh and thanks for the food! It was delicious!" Kagura said bowing her head.

After dinner…

"Alright it's sleep time! Kagura you can sleep in my room!" Tomo said with spirit. "No you don't! She's sleeping in the guest room." Mr. Takino said.

"Unless she wants to sleep with me…" Mrs. Takino said laughing. Kagura shivered and thought. "What the hell? And yet…" She blushed.

"The guest room sounds fine to me." Kagura said.

"Awesome! I'll show you where it is!" Tomo said. Tomo and Kagura walked into the guest room. "Here it is. It's not much, this is a small house after all." Tomo said laughing.

"It's alright…I don't need much. Say…do you have a PS2 or any other video game system here?" Kagura asked. "Yeah we do but my dad is keeping it at work because of my grades…" Tomo said sighing.

"Heh my parents think I'm doing fine…I never give them any report cards or tell them my grades…maybe I actually should cut down on the games." Kagura said. She yawned and then Tomo yawned.

"God Kagura…you made me yawn!" Tomo said. She tackled Kagura and hugged her. Both of them were on the ground and both were blushing. "Sorry…" Tomo said.

"I-it's okay Tomo-chan…I don't mind. Anyway we should get sleep…we have school tomorrow after all!" Kagura said blushing. "Oh screw school! My parents are asleep! Lets make out! hah" Tomo said.

"I can hear you in there Tomo Takino! Get to sleep now!" said Mrs. Takino. "Alright!" Tomo yelled.

"I'll save it for tomorrow Kags!" Tomo said getting up. "W-wait Tomo!" Kagura said pulling Tomo down to her lips and gave her a long kiss. "Goodnight hun" Kagura said again.

"N-night…" Tomo said walking out of the guest room blushing the deepest red anyone could blush. "Whoa…that was a little hot…can't wait til tomorrow!" Tomo said walking into her room.

Meanwhile Kagura was laying on her bed in her pajamas. "Wow…didn't know I could kiss like that!" she said giggling. "Can't wait till tomorrow!" she then fell asleep.

* * *

**Note:When Tomo says "yeah we do but my dad is keeping it at work because of my grades" this is actually whats happening with my ps2...XD weird that i'd reference that here huh?**


	8. A Certain Someone Is Upset

Chapter 8

A Certain Someone Is Upset...

Authors notes: I'M NOT DEAD! Thank god...i wouldn't be able to post this if i was right? anyway it's been a few months since i last updated...and i actually TRIED to make this one good unlike the other chapter 8 i posted a while ago. Anyway i think you'll like this. It totally occured to me, after JamesBondKid2001 reviewed the story for me (dude is an angel what can i say? hehe -blush- hope that didn't freak ya out man! lol) that i had no Kaorin going crazy! So here we go!!! enjoy, after too long of a wait, the next chapter in my story! YAY!

* * *

"Kagura-san! Hey Kagura-san! Don't want you and Tomo to be late for school!" Mrs. Takino said.

Kagura groaned and turned on her side.

"Five more minutes mom…" Kagura said sleepily.

Mrs. Takino chuckled at this. She walked up to Kagura and planted a big kiss on her lips.

Kagura kissed back. "Wow since when was Tomo such a good kisser?" she thought.

She opened her eyes, stared right into the eyes of Mrs. Takino' and yelped.

"AHHH!!!!" Kagura yelled as she fell backwards off the bed.

Tomo, Mr. Takino, and Yuki all ran in to see what was going on.

"What happened Kagura?" Tomo asked.

She walked over to see Kagura all white, with circle eyes, and a huge blush on her face. She was mumbling crazy things.

"MOM!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!!!" Tomo yelled at her mom who was blushing lightly herself.

"Oh! Nothing Tomo…just nothing…" Mrs. Takino said which was of course a lie seeing as how her face got 20 times redder.

Tomo knew something was up but was too tired to care that much. She shook her head then tried to get Kagura out of her weird state.

(Later on at school…)

"Ohh maaaaan…I hate Monday mornings." Yukari said.

"Why's that Yukari? Because we have to wait a whole week for our dates?" Nyamo said.

"No because I can't get drunk…" Yukari said angrily.

Nyamo sighed. "You're hopeless Yukari…"

Yukari then put her head down and fell asleep on her desk like she always does.

(Even later still…)

"Yooommmmiiiiiii!!!!" Tomo yelled. Yomi looked back at Tomo just before Tomo plowed her into a wall.

"TOMO TAKINO!!!" Yomi said. She was about to take a swing at Tomo but she decided against it seeing as how Kagura would be mad at her.

"So! Your "girlfriend" here yet?" Tomo asked giggling.

"No Sakaki isn't here yet….it'll be a while" Yomi said blushing and sighing sadly.

Kaorin heard their conversation and started to get mad. You know that's never good…

"E-excuse me Y-Yomi-san…d-d-did you say you were…g-going out with Sakaki-san?" Kaorin asked, her face was all red.

Yomi nodded. Kaorin started shaking angrily.

"C-can I talk to you for a minute then?" Kaorin said as she grabbed Yomi's hand forcefully and pulled her out of the classroom and to the roof.

(On the roof)

"So Kaorin what's the big deal here" Yomi asked puzzled.

"…You don't get it do you…" Kaorin said softly.

"N-no I don't….in fact I'm completely lost as to whats going on" Yomi said scratching her head.

"THERES NO WAY A FATTY LIKE YOU COULD DATE SAKAKI-SAN!" Kaorin yelled with her infamous razor teeth.

"E-excuse me?" Yomi said softly. She was totally shocked at what Kaorin said. "Kaorin-san what are you talking about?"

"You…" Kaorin lunged at Yomi who moved right. "No one ever understood…how I felt….about Sakaki-san…" Kaorin said.

"Well I'm sorry but I'm dating her now so…" Yomi said walking off. Kaorin ran up to her and tried to grab her but Yomi heard her and spun around, knocking Kaorin on her butt.

"I don't care! No one dates Sakaki-san and gets away with it!" Kaorin yelled at Yomi with tears in her eyes.

Yomi just stood there puzzled. She had thoughts that Kaorin liked Sakaki but never thought Kaorin would go this far.

"Look Kaorin…a lot of us, except Sakaki for some reason, knew you liked her but I'm sorry. I'm going out with her now. I refuse to break up with Sakaki just because you want to be with her. If you wanted her so badly you should have just told her you liked her." Yomi said and walked away.

Kaorin just sat there crying. "She's kinda right but still! I will not let her get away with this…" she said, picking herself up, and stomping down the stairs.

* * *

Authors Notes(Again): So Kaorin finally found out and, not a surprise, she's pissed XD. I know it's sorta short but i did work hard on this(took me a few days just to think of the kissing thing in the beginning which i love) and am proud of it unlike the other "Chapter 8" i posted a while ago! Won't take me as long for Chapter 9. i'm hoping to get at least 3 more chapters up by at least the end of the year!

I also quit my job so i have more time! YAY! XD. stupid parents and ex-coworkers are mad and upset i quit but ya know what? since i started my life has been crap so...it's thanks to that job i did like crap last year. anyway next chapter! what shall the title be? idk! maybe something like "Kaorins Revenge" or like "The Unsuspecting Plan"...Kaorin can be evil so idk i'll think of something and NOT steal anything away from anyone...okay maybe something...like...Rebecca Miyamoto for once scene! i love Rebecca...she's so cute!

Rebecca: HEY! That's sweet and all but you're taking to long to end this damn thing! Now stop or i'll hurt you!

heh she won't do anything to me...-gets hit with a piece of chalk- HEY! that hurt! meh...okay i did talk too much! lol enjoy!


End file.
